<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>grip the handlebars (tighter) by markyongmixtape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905456">grip the handlebars (tighter)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/markyongmixtape/pseuds/markyongmixtape'>markyongmixtape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biker Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Biker Mark Lee (NCT), Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Top Mark Lee (NCT), its literally mark fucking donghyuck on his motorcycle it cant get any more spicier than that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/markyongmixtape/pseuds/markyongmixtape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Veteran illegal street racer Donghyuck meets the newbie who seems to be taking first place every time.</p><p>Looks like Donghyuck’s found something else to ride. Mark doesn’t seem to be complaining.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>465</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>grip the handlebars (tighter)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, Hyuck, the newbie won the race again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck looks up, following Jaemin’s gaze to the boy who’s shaking the sweat out of his black hair, mouth pulled in a bashful smile. People swarm around him and clap him on the shoulders, some reaching to press their fingers against the trophy in his hands, a subtle attempt to taste his victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck studies him. Mark, Chenle had said his name was the first day he had shown up. Donghyuck hadn’t been too intrigued then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now, looking at Mark, Donghyuck wonders why he hadn’t been, with his bright aura and shy smile but strong physique and cocky attitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should go talk to him.” Jaemin continues, raising an eyebrow at him in interest, and Donghyuck licks his lips, contemplating it. His race is over anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, why not.” He says, the sudden surge of confidence causing him to get up from where he was leaning over his bike and stride over, the crowd immediately dispersing to let Donghyuck walk through. It makes him lightheaded with pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Mark’s eyes brighten when he nears, “You’re Donghyuck, one of the best racers here. It’s an honor to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice is innocent, Donghyuck notes, but his eyes twinkle with something akin to humor and mockery. Donghyuck is immediately infatuated, whether it’s because of the fact that he’s not treating Donghyuck like an untouchable celebrity or because of his good looks, Donghyuck can’t tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s me.” Donghyuck makes his voice a little lower and more sultry on purpose, a little excited to see what Mark is like, despite the rumors he’s heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re practically alone now, a few stragglers gathering their bikes up and driving off, and under the harsh streetlights Donghyuck can trace the slopes of Mark’s cheekbones, a feature that gives him a look of royalty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark visibly studies him up and down, and Donghyuck can’t help but do the same, his eyes catching on Mark’s thighs in his tight jeans to the visible area of what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>packs</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck thinks he has a new goal in mind tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem really good.” Donghyuck leans forward so that his palms are resting on each side of Mark who is leaning against his bike. Mark bites his lower lip, a glint in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good at many things,” Mark almost whispers, his raspy voice sending chills down Donghyuck’s back, “In case you wanted to find out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, Donghyuck has officially met Mark as of a good ten minutes, but he’s turned on and he’s not one to ignore it. It won’t mean anything afterwards anyways, he convinces himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’d like to find out. Here, specifically,” Donghyuck traces a pattern on Mark’s upper thigh, “On this bike.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You dirty bitch.” Mark laughs </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>fucking attractively before pulling him in by his waist, and the last thing Donghyuck thinks before tasting Mark’s soft lips is that he thinks he’d like to get to know Mark better after this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Mark moves his mouth is </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavenly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, making Donghyuck’s head spin. Mark pulls him in closer so he’s in between Mark’s legs, and Donghyuck whines when their tongues clash, messy and drooly. Mark’s hands are already fiddling with the hem of Donghyuck’s hoodie and pulling it off, his fingers massaging Donghyuck’s warm skin. Donghyuck shivers, leaning into his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warm summer air hits his bare chest as Mark moves his lips downwards, tongue tracing patterns into his neck and making him let out a breathy moan for </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Mark’s teeth dig into the dip above his collarbone and it makes his mind reel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mark</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Donghyuck gasps when Mark shoves a thigh in between his own two legs, and his hips instinctively rolling down to meet the hard muscle. His knuckles turn white as he grips onto Mark’s shoulders, his head falling back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound so pretty saying my name.” Mark croons, angling his thigh higher and Donghyuck moans, </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, at the satisfying pressure on his hard cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He whines, so breathy to his own ears it embarrasses him, but Mark </span>
  <em>
    <span>groans</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his grip on his ass tightening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck yelps when Mark spins them around so Donghyuck is leaning back on the bike, head on the handlebars. He has to admit that the whole setup wasn’t as comfortable as he expected, but the mere thought of getting fucked on the bike pushes all discomfort away, only making his jeans feel tighter against his very hard cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>lucky I brought a condom,” Mark hisses, pulling down Donghyuck’s jeans, “But I don’t have lube, so we’re doing it the hard way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck barely has time to register the words before Mark’s large hand is wrapping around his leaking cock, and Donghyuck lets out a surprised moan, his back lifting off of the seat of the bike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh-</span>
  </em>
  <span>“ Donghyuck cries out, twisting under his hold, and his body trembles from how</span>
  <em>
    <span> sensitive </span>
  </em>
  <span>he is. He can’t stay still, bucking into Mark’s hand desperately, precum dripping everywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels a weight on his lips and his eyes fly open, going cross-eyed when he sees three of Mark’s fingers on his lower lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suck.” He orders with a tone that makes Donghyuck whine, his mouth opening obediently and tongue lapping over his fingers. The feeling of his mouth being full along with the sensation of Mark’s hand fisting his cock mercilessly makes him feel brain dead, so pliant in his hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark withdraws his fingers and presses them against Donghyuck’s hole, pushing them in, and Donghyuck sighs, eyes rolling back into his head as he moves his ass back onto Mark’s fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so loose,” Mark licks his lips, thrusting his fingers deeply and pulling a raw sob from Donghyuck, “Been fucking other people lately?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nngh-</span>
  </em>
  <span>“ Donghyuck chokes out a pitiful whine when Mark curls his fingers </span>
  <em>
    <span>just right </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it makes his head feel light, brain fuzzy and muscles clenching in an effort to ground himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?” Mark says mockingly, a lopsided smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, </span>
  </em>
  <span>please,” Donghyuck turns his head to the side in an effort to avoid Mark’s eyes, feeling so </span>
  <em>
    <span>exposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>under him. He’s completely unclothed, laid out on Mark’s bike for Mark to use like his fucktoy, while Mark is hovering above him, not a single article of clothing removed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck keens embarrassingly when Mark presses his fingers </span>
  <em>
    <span>directly </span>
  </em>
  <span>on his sweet spot, and he jerks, abs clenching and mouth falling open. He feels hot all over, intense sparks gripping his spine and making his cock leak all over his stomach and Mark’s hand, and he feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>dirty</span>
  </em>
  <span> like this, because they’re still outside, still in public, and the thought of getting caught makes his blood rush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark pulls out his fingers suddenly, and Donghyuck’s eyes water at the emptiness, hole clenching around nothing, but suddenly something presses against his hole and </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy shit it’s huge. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He looks down and something inside him ignites because he was right, Mark is </span>
  <em>
    <span>big </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Donghyuck feels a spark of doubt when he starts to push in, but Mark gives him no time to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck’s mind blanks completely at the stretch, body almost going limp but muscles seizing, and he whimpers, breaths coming out in small gasps. Mark bends his legs backwards as he bottoms out with a groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck feels so full he can barely think, Mark’s cock buried so deep in his ass he can feel it all the way in his </span>
  <em>
    <span>stomach</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I-, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>can I move?” Mark grits his teeth, sharp jaw clenched attractively, and he looks like he’s doing everything in his power not to thrust into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Donghyuck doesn’t want Mark thinking he’s fragile, so he answers by pushing his ass back slightly, choking on a sob when Mark’s cock reaches even deeper inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark </span>
  <em>
    <span>growls</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a sound that makes Donghyuck’s head </span>
  <em>
    <span>spin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he feels Mark pull out all the way before thrusting back in so hard Donghyuck moves up the bike, and he has to reach down and grab the sides to ground himself. The drag of Mark’s cock along his walls leaves him gasping and seeing stars, desperate pleads of </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t stop</span>
  </em>
  <span> leaving his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span> on my bike, all laid out for me to use, right?” Mark coos, and Donghyuck’s face burns with shame, unable to do anything but sob and grip onto the motorcycle in desperation as Mark’s thrusts assault his prostate repeatedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s always been the more confident one in everything, the one who steps over everyone else, but under Mark he feels insignificant and shy, like a toy for him to use and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark’s hand wraps around his cock once more, jerking him off with such vigor Donghyuck’s eyes roll back into his head, drool running down his chin and a long, sinful whine leaving his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heat pools into the pit of his stomach and he shakes under Mark’s hold, body melting with each sweet insult from Mark into his ear, and he can’t hold it back any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark- Mark, I’m gonna </span>
  <em>
    <span>come</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, please </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t stop-“ Donghyuck moans, and Mark grunts, thrusting so hard Donghyuck practically screams, and he comes in ropes all over his stomach, hips jerking upwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark groans, his thrusts never slowing down, and Donghyuck feels dizzy at the overstimulation of his abused prostate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark, hurts, please.”  Donghyuck sobs, but Mark only hums in a strained tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you can keep going, hm?” Mark thrusts </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Donghyuck moans so loud his voice goes hoarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurts, but Donghyuck can’t help but push his ass down in unison to Mark’s thrusts, tears running down his cheeks as he comes a second time with a weak jerk of his hips and a choked sob, Mark finishing a few seconds after with a moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck hisses when Mark pulls out after a few minutes, and it’s silent for a little while as both of them try to catch their breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That,” Donghyuck exhales, “Was wild. I can’t believe you actually fucked me on your bike.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t regret it.” Mark smiles at him, throwing his shirt and jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck winces when he climbs off, legs trembling, but he shimmies into his clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He awkwardly stands there, wondering if he should go back to his bike or say something, but Mark saves him the trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me drive you home, you’re in no state to drive yourself.” Mark angles his eyes at Donghyuck’s shaky knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck flushes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not safe,” Mark motions with his head to come to his bike, “Hop on. We’ll pick it up tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Donghyuck hops on and wraps his arms around Mark’s waist, he notices they both reek of sex and sweat. He likes it, but not as much as Mark’s laugh as they speed through the dark streets of their city.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave a kudos and smooch in the comments pls &lt;3 love yall</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>